As is known, several types of high chairs for babies are available on the market which allow the user to make a height adjustment and which are provided with a sill which is detachable according to the needs of use.
With the solutions of the known art, currently there are considerable difficulties in making the several connections and in particular it is not possible to have the safety characteristics that make it possible to always achieve a correct mounting of the sill and in any case of all the parts that make up the highchair.